1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individual information managing device connected to a communication line network, for managing individual information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a rapid progress in the utilization of the Internet that connects between personal computers. For example, in the medical field, a data center for managing electronic medical sheet system has been utilized, and this data center has been accessed through the Internet. Thus, the information management system itself has been changed in various fields.
Under the social environment that has been changing rapidly, there has been an urgent requirement for building up a system that can prevent individual information, like individual medical information in the electronic medical sheet system, from being carelessly disclosed or made open through the Internet, thereby to avoid giving unexpected disadvantages to the individuals.